Close Encounters of Every Kind
by spacegypsy1
Summary: Team fic, Daniel, Vala, Sam, Mitchell and Teal’c with Jack and Reynolds’ team to the rescue. Lost in a changing energy field SG-l waggles back and forth from crazy meanness to crazy happiness. D/V, little S/J.
1. SG1 Meets Dr Jekyl and Mr Hyde

**Close Encounters of Every Kind**

Spacegypsy1

**Team fic, Daniel, Vala, Sam, Mitchell and Teal'c with Jack and Reynolds' team to the rescue. Lost in a changing energy field SG-l waggles back and forth from crazy meanness to crazy happiness. D/V, little S/J. **

xxxxxx

**Chapter One: SG1 Meets Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde**

SG1 stepped through the Gate and exited onto muddied grass in the midst of some ancient forest. Sam stopped and glanced back, a look of wonder on her face.

"What the…" Mitchell, P-90 in hand, used the weapon to point back at the Stargate, his gaze on Vala.

"Strange. I don't remember that."

"Yeah, strange." Sam's hand held sensor blinked with normal readings. "There's no pedestal, no rock. It just appears to be stuck in the mud."

Both Teal'c and Vala moved next to the Stargate inspecting the bottom, where it disappeared into the ground. Vala leaned over and picked one of the daisy-like flowers that poked through the quagmire at the base.

"Alright, kids, let's head out. We can check it out on the flip-flop. Jackson!?"

Daniel turned towards Cam, having gone a good thirty paces ahead down the tunnel-like path beneath the giant trees. Standing under the canopy of branches, thick with foliage, Daniel waved. Sunlight dappled like raindrops through the leaves, turning his BDU's polka-dotted.

The others meandered towards him, Sam turning intermittently to look at the Gate, perplexed.

"Lead on, Princess." Mitchell grinned at Vala with a sweep of his arm.

With the flower to her nose, she skipped ahead to take point, and the rest of SG-1 fell in line behind her.

Following the path through the canopy of trees, they chatted amicably, discussing their mission on the uninhabited planet designated PP1-094. When the path ended into a circular clearing full of sunlight and flowers, Vala stopped, the other four halting at her signal. From the clearing, multiple dirt tracks branched off into the dark overgrown forest.

"Which way?" Cam propped his arms on his weapon and waited patiently for Vala to respond.

"Ahmmm," her head pivoted as she scanned her options, "that one!" Pointing, she looked behind her, grinning at Daniel.

"Sure you know where you're going?" He smiled teasingly.

"Absolutely!" After an affectionate smile to her friend, she turned ahead and led her teammates onward.

xxxxxx

"Lost on PP1-094, that's what we are. Lost." Mitchell, an arm slung over his P-90, stared at Vala.

"I thought I knew where it was… but I don't." Biting her lip, Vala scrutinized the area, confused.

"What do you mean?" Daniel's eyes narrowed, and he moved a step closer.

"I'm lost. I don't know where I am." Vala's eyebrows rose for an instant in challenge to his intense regard. "Well, Daniel, you have my confession, happy now?"

"Vala!"

"I can't help it. It's been years since I was here… and it wasn't exactly me that was here anyway. Not really."

"You said you'd been here before. You assured General Landry you could find the Temple. We've been going around in circles for an hour."

"Yes, Daniel, I did. But…"

"Are you telling me it was Qetesh?"

She frowned, nodding her head like a toddler in big trouble.

"That's what happens, Jackson, when you let some chick, especially some space chick, give you directions."

Sam whacked Mitchell on the arm. Teal'c, who stood beside her, raised both eyebrows indicating his surprise.

"Ouch! Hey, cut it out!" Mitchell winced. Sam smacked him again.

"Look, Carter," Mitchell's tone was anything but nice.

"Don't call me Carter!" Frowning furiously, Sam used the heel of her hand, slamming into his battered arm to emphasize her point.

With an unguarded wince of pain, Mitchell's eyes snapped to hers. "Damn it, stop that or…"

"Or?" Sam moved threateningly close in front of him.

"Perhaps we could continue to search for the Temple?" Teeth clamped and jaw twitching Teal'c studied the two colonels and let his bulky presence do the dirty work. Something was amiss, but he could not quite discern what had the friends so at odds with each other.

Mitchell backed off, hands up in front of him in surrender mode. "Fine…Colonel. Could we possibly move along now? I mean, if that's alright with you?"

Teal'c considered taking up the Tau'ri custom of rolling his eyes. The four of them had begun acting more strangely the further they moved from the Stargate into the jungle-like forest on PP1-094.

"ValaMalDoran? What do you remember?" Teal'c approached the woman who stood nose to nose with DanielJackson in silent combat.

Releasing Daniel from the angry glare of her eyes, Vala turned to Teal'c. "It all seems to have changed, Muscles. I'm only sure that it was between two really high mountain peaks…like those we saw," she pointed off in the distance through the trees, "and that it was on a small island surrounded by water. But I don't remember it being this far from the 'Gate."

"Did you ever walk from the Stargate to the Temple?" Mitchell asked sarcastically.

"Well of course not. I was a Goddess. Goddesses don't walk."

"Then how could you know how far it was from the Stargate?" Daniel grabbed her arm, but she shook it loose.

"It's between those two mountains." She bit out, jabbing a finger at the hazy blue mass rising above the forest, far away, "in that direction," her arm stabbed through the air, "over there."

Mitchell turned to Sam, a disgusted expression on his face. "We're heading back to the 'Gate and getting out of here. Colonel, get us back."

Sam was already checking her hand-held sensor for the correct coordinates of the Stargate.

Mitchell waited impatiently, staring at her, both arms now crossed angrily on the P-90.

Teal'c watched in concern when the Colonel's mouth screwed up tight as she continued to manipulate the sensor.

"It's not working." Those doe eyes lifted with uncertainty and scanned the group scattered around her.

"What do you mean… not working?" Vala peeked over for a look at the machine.

"Ok, this is NOT funny, Colonel." Mitchell shoved the P-90 aside and joined Vala, as he peered at the squiggled screen.

"I'm serious. It's not working. The information is all garbled. Look." She handed it to Mitchell.

"This malfunction is unusual ColonelCarter?" Teal'c was inspecting the gadget while trying to keep a watchful eye on his friends.

"Very. There's nothing wrong with the equipment or the operator. Something must be blocking it. Got any ideas, Vala?" Sam snapped in disgust and took the device back from Teal'c.

Scrunching up her face in concentration Vala turned a 360, scanning the small clearing in the forested area. "Hmm, no."

With a huff, Daniel once again eyed Vala threateningly. "You're about as useful as a leaded balloon."

"You know, Daniel, I've read the Employee Handbook on harassment."

"Good. Take a close look at the sexual harassment policy. That way you won't be too surprised when I file a complaint against you."

"Agh!" Her mouth opened to its full and amazing capacity.

Daniel nodded once, sharply and emphatically.

"Well, we may as well make it interesting!" Vala pinched his chest, just barely missing his nipple.

Eyes nearly popping out of their sockets, he jumped back, stunned speechless by her audacity.

"Humph! Have your linguistics failed you darling?" There was a challenging smile in her eyes while her face remained passive.

"What's the problem Jackson, too much woman for you?" Mitchell walked closer and grinned smugly from Daniel to Vala.

Jaws clenched, Daniel stalked off.

"Well, it appears your girlfriend has gotten us not only lost, but right smack in the middle of some weirded out energy field and now Carter's doohickie won't work." Mitchell yelled at Daniel's retreating back, all the while following the group that had moved out again. "We are in every way, shape and form - lost."

The team walked out of the woods into the bright sunshine of a vast field. They remained quiet, watching intently as Sam kept manipulating her equipment.

"Hey, guys, I've got something." Proudly, Sam waved the contraption in the air.

Donning his sunglasses against the bright glare, Mitchell came up beside her. "So, now we have the correct correlation to the Stargate? Right Sammie?"

"Right, Cam. Maybe we should get some bearings and see if we can map out the return trip. I'm thinking that as soon as we step into the woods, the equipment will probably go belly up." Sam smiled sweetly.

"I've got it! I remember!" Vala suddenly exclaimed, excitedly. "The Temple Island is about eight clicks directly north, at the head of a glen, where the ice glacier lake is. That way," arm straight out, she pointed, while her face turned to smile at Daniel, "without a wobble, a zip or a zag, it's straight ahead!"

Daniel threw an arm around Vala's shoulder. "I knew you'd figure it out, sweetie."

Batting her lashes with an adoring grin, Vala cooed, "Thanks, baby."

Teal looked around the group in confused astonishment.

Turning, Mitchell began to walk in the direction Vala had pointed. "I say we head on out for the Temple."

Teal'c placed a hand on Mitchell's arm, "I believe, ColonelMitchell, it would be prudent to return to the Stargate as soon as possible."

The four headed monster of the remaining SG-1 team frowned.

Mitchell shook off Teal'c's restraining hand, "That'd be like swingin' a dead cat. We'll take a vote. All those in favor of the Temple say 'Aye'." He said, "Aye."

Sam made a perfected salute with a giggle. "Aye, Aye Captain!"

Daniel nodded enthusiastically. "Aye."

"Absolutely!" Vala hugged Mitchell.

"Well there ya have it!" Mitchell looked off across the vast open meadow.

"Muscles, don't be a spoil sport. We're off to see the lizard!"

"It's wizard, honey." Daniel corrected kindly.

Vala tightened the band on each of her pigtails. "I knew that – I've seen the movie." She took off due north with the rest of the team following in a line. "Dr. Jackson?" Vala's head turned sideways, and she looked behind her as she marched across the field, grinning at the archeologist who followed closely.

"Hmmm?" He answered.

"Are you watching my six?"

"Oh yeah, I'm not taking my eyes off it."

"Good. Just making sure, darling."

"Right, dear."

Mitchell jogged along to catch up with Sam. "Sammie?"

"Yes, Cam?"

"Do we have enough rations for an extended stay?"

"Nope."

"Ok. We're bound to find something in the cupboards at the Temple. Hey, Princess?" He called to Vala.

"Yes, Cameron?"

"What's the food situation at Shangri-la?"

"Is that a movie reference, darling? Well, I'm sure it is. I remember orchards, gardens and livestock. And I have M & M's, Snickers, Oreo's and I think a bag of Hershey Kisses – but those kisses are for Daniel only."

"No problem, I'm an Oreo man myself."

xxxxxx

Nearly three hours passed as the troop followed Vala across the field.

"Uh oh." Vala stopped suddenly, creating a domino-style reaction for Daniel, Sam and Mitchell. Sam and Mitchell took a step back, and Daniel leaned over her shoulder. Teal'c lagged behind operating Sam's device – the one she'd tossed carelessly over her shoulder - jotting notes and drawing a map on paper torn from Daniel's journal.

"What?" Daniel asked, standing flush against Vala's back.

"Forest ahead."

"Another route, perhaps?" He wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her tight into his body.

"Mmm, can't think."

"Over there," Sam studied the tree line through her binoculars, "there's a break through the forest that way. Not more than two or three clicks."

"Good idea." Mitchell took off due east, cutting from the line and heading out across the field, the others following him.

Teal'c did not immediately join the procession. Continuing his map and notes, he wandered slowly in their direction.


	2. Invasion of the Body Snatchers

**Chapter Two: **Invasion of the Body Snatchers

General Landry stood behind Walter in the control room, talking on the phone with Jack. "They've missed two check ins, we sent another MALP, sending it farther from the 'Gate – got nothing back except some squirrelly pictures and a little static. Dr. Lee think's it some sort of interference, some kind of energy field disrupting everything. We don't think they're getting any signals. We can't get a hit on their transponders, no radio contact, nothing."

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Jack paused briefly, "I'm on my way."

As Landry hung up the phone, Walter looked up from his console concerned. "Hope they're okay, sir."

"Me too, Walter." Landry watched the screen a moment longer. "Shut it down. We'll try again in an hour."

"Yes sir."

xxxxxx

"I believe we should find shelter, set up camp before dark." Teal'c called as he jogged to catch up with the team who were moving at a fast pace.

Mitchell trudged on, "I'm feelin' no pain. I say we keep going."

"Darkness approaches." Teal'c insisted.

"Afraid of the dark, Teal'c?" Sam laughed at her joke looking back at the Jaffa.

"I feel good." Daniel piped in.

Vala squeezed Daniel's six. "That you do. We should continue, Muscles, the sooner we…" An amazingly loud clap of thunder startled her speechless.

The lightning bolt that followed hit the ground close enough to send the hairs on everyone's arms standing at attention.

"Oh boy! I don't see any shelter and the tree line's gotta be at least another click!" Sam's eyes rounded in exclamation.

Menacing clouds rolled toward the group standing in the unprotected meadow. The four gathered in a tight circle while Teal'c remained a few steps back, dark eyes searching the area.

"Hoodoos!" Daniel's voice broke into the silence, stuffing his binoculars back in his side pants pocket.

"Who do what?" Mitchell asked, confused.

"No, Hoodoos. It's a geological term, means rock formations, but recently refers to piles of rocks left by hikers. Actually it ..."

"Spare me the details; I get the pile of rocks. I don't see 'em."

"I see them DanielJackson. Come, we must hurry." Teal'c took off at a run. Thunder and lightning followed the troop as they ran for cover and the sky became gloomy with dark clouds that blocked out most of the setting sun.

Vala skidded to a stop beside Daniel and reached for his arm. "I hate storms, darling."

Daniel disengaged her hand from his arm. "Don't call me darling!"

"Right! I hate storms, imbecile!"

"Yo ho! Well said!" Sam laughed.

"Why don't you stay out of this!?" Daniel sneered at Sam.

"Why don't you make me?" Sam snapped back.

"Whoa, Colonel. That'd be like shooting ducks in a pond." Mitchell grinned contemptuously.

Teal'c raised a brow, "Would you all refrain from argumentative remarks? It is most disconcerting. Let us concentrate instead on survival and what might be causing this unusual event of mood swings. There is…"

"Shut up!" The four headed monster yelled in unison.

xxxxxx

Jack, along with Dr. Lee, waited at the foot of the Stargate ramp with Reynolds and his unit. All Jack got out of Dr. Lee's earlier Carteresque explanation of the devices was that they blocked some kind of energy that wavered in the darkness and sunlight to and fro from the worst kind of meanness, to the wackiest over the top happiness. Not a good thing for SG-1, considering they were carrying weapons… and Vala. He shook off the implications of her 'over the top' happy with poor Daniel.

Landry spoke through from the control room. "Dr. Lee? You have the devices activated?"

"Yes sir, General. I have one and Colonel Reynolds has the other one. That should keep the field from affecting us." Bill had to yell over the thunder and the scream of high winds.

"We better find shelter and…!"

Landry's voice interrupted Jack's shout. "Then be careful, all of you. And bring them back." The 'Gate shut down and the rescue team moved out.

When a bolt of lightening hit nearby, Jack mumbled, "I was gonna say – and fast!"

xxxxxx

In the shelter of the rock formation the five members of SG-1 huddled together against the lightning and the pelting rain. Vala sat with her back against Daniel's chest having no alternative in the cramped space. Daniel shoved her forward. Turning with a vile glare she slapped him across his neck.

"Stop it you two," Mitchell yelled. "Or I'll shoot you both."

Both of them stopped their petty shoving contest. Sam pushed a few rocks from her space sending them flying at Mitchell. He aimed the P-90 in her direction and she challenged him with her own. He backed off with a scornful glower. Teal'c remained awake at the very edge of the shelter. He pulled the zat from its holster and held it tightly in his hands.

The next roar of thunder sent Vala straight back against Daniel and he shoved her once more knocking her into Teal'c's back. Teal'c turned the zat on Daniel with a sinister look - not unlike the first time Daniel had met him. Angrily, Daniel snatched Vala right back up against his chest and held her shoulders tight enough that she'd probably have a bruise by morning. When the Jaffa finally turned away, he managed to move her slightly away from him.

The loss of his body heat and comfort sent recollections of Qetesh through her. Vala wavered between fear and loneliness to downright hatred of Daniel, as she fought to dispel the evil memories.

As Vala was shivering with cold, somewhere in his overwrought consciousness Daniel fleetingly felt a tinge of guilt. Shoving it aside he let the fury of being forced to keep her near win out. Glaring at Teal'c's back he started planning his revenge. The Jaffa would have to sleep at some point.

Daniel moved his glare to Carter, who sat, P-90 against her breasts, leaning it in Mitchell's direction with her finger on the trigger. Mitchell mirrored her and the two had their eyes locked on each other warily. They too, would sleep at some point. He was wired, vaguely recognizing that little Sarcophagus perk. Experience counted, he could out-wait them.

Teal'c gathered his good sense and planned ahead as the other four fell into a heavy sleep.

xxxxxx

Daylight flooded the shelter where the team slept peacefully. Daniel curled up, just outside the rocks, lying on his side. Vala spooned into him and one of his arms lay haphazardly across her middle. Mitchell slept with his head on Sam's shoulder as she leaned serenely against the rocks. Teal'c was no where to be found.

Vala moaned and twitched, calling out, "Daniel!" in her sleep. He squeezed her tighter, shushing her, whispering into her ear, "Shh, it's okay, sweetheart, I'm right here." He kissed her hair, then her neck, and she settled down, turning into him. Daniel gathered her in his arms and kissing at her sleeping lips, he drifted off into contented slumber.

Waking mid-day, Daniel peered into Vala's blinking eyes. He grinned and hugged her quickly, untangling himself reluctantly from her warm body. He smelled coffee.

Sam sat crossed-leg in front of a fire with a small pot of coffee boiling away. Mitchell prepared MREs. Daniel stretched lazily and looked around. "Where's Teal'c?" He asked yawning.

Mitchell shrugged. "Guess he's gone on ahead to scout the area. I'm sure we'll catch up to him later."

"Coffee?" Sam offered.

"Oh yeah."

"I ate the Oreo's waitin' for you two lovebirds to wake up." Mitchell stood and offered up an MRE. "It's Southwestern omelet."

"Yummy!" Sleep tousled and grinning, Vala reach around Daniel and took the MRE.

"Where are my kisses?" Daniel looked around at the sweets from Vala's pack that lay scattered on the ground.

"Right here, darling." She laid into him with a wild and hot kiss.

When she finally pulled away his eyes twinkled, and he mumbled, "I was talking about the chocolate ones, but that was way better."

"I'm starving. How much farther do you think it is Princess?" Mitchell asked Vala, settling by the fire to eat his MRE.

"I have no idea." Vala sat beside Sam, "I've gotten a bit confused again. Oh, well. Not to worry. We can see the mountains. We just have to walk that way. If we cut through the forest, I'm sure it'll be much quicker."

Daniel lowered himself beside Vala and Sam handed him coffee. "Won't that make us all crazy; I mean the forest, shade, darkness, the dark side? I don't wanna go all dark side. Gives me the creeps. Besides," he said gathering Vala with one arm into his side, "I hate the way it makes me treat Vala."

"My poor, adorable, Daniel. I'll try not to make complaints and worry you like a thief after treasure."

"Thanks honey, and I'll try not to get all bent out of shape."

"Deal." Vala leaned into him and sealed the deal with a kiss.

"So." Mitchell grinned, "we've decided on going through the forest, straight to the Temple, not passin' go and not collectin' the two hundred dollars. Am I correct?"

"Sounds like a plan." Sam started packing up their gear.

"I'm good with that. How about you, sweetie?" Daniel turned to Vala.

"Where ever you go, I will follow." Vala flashed a happy smile at Daniel.

Sam grinned at Cam, "Aren't they just the cutest couple?"

"Adorable." Mitchell answered truthfully, eating the last Oreo he'd hidden in his pocket.

xxxxxx

Hearing the approaching sounds of someone coming through the wooded area, Teal'c, weapon raised, waited. He held the map he'd fashioned, crumpled in his hand. Head swimming, he leaned against a tree for support. O'Neill stepped into view and Teal'c relaxed, letting the gun drop. Reynolds and team, followed by Dr. Lee, trailed behind Jack.

His brow raised in astonishment when Jack spotted the somewhat pale-looking Jaffa. "Teal'c?"

"It is I, O'Neill." Teal'c keeled over, face down onto the forest floor.

"What the hell!?" Jack rushed forward. "Bill!" He called for Dr. Lee.

xxxxxx

"I am much better now." Teal'c insisted as the rescue team followed him.

"You're feeling normal now?" Jack, still concerned, walked beside Teal'c into the meadow. "Well, not normal, when have you ever been normal? But are you…"

"I am still somewhat affected; however, I am greatly improved from a short time ago. I am most concerned for SG-1. They are argumentative in the shade or darkness and quite the opposite - to the extreme - in the sunlight. There were times when I truly thought about shooting them with my Zat'Nik'Tel. However, I managed to refrain."

Jack looked perplexed by the seriousness of Teal'c's expression.

"How far ahead do you think they are?" Reynolds moved up alongside the Jaffa.

"They seemed to realize that the sunlight is better and wandered aimlessly through the open fields in their pursuit of the Temple, slowing their progress considerably. I believe we will have no problem locating them. They will stay in the sunlight of the field. We have only to traverse the meadow to find them."

"Let's get a move on!" Jack called, sprinting ahead.


	3. Dude, Where's My People?

**Chapter Three: Dude, Where's My People?**

xxxxxx

After hours of searching, Teal'c realized he'd most likely lost the rest of his team. His head had cleared, with both Dr. Lee's and Reynolds' devices humming away. It didn't make him feel any better. He should have stayed.

Dr. Lee's expression never wavered from concern. He feared the worst. What little info he could ascertain from his equipment didn't look good for the rest of SG-1. While the shields dissipated the energy spikes around him and the rescue team, it didn't help much in shielding the rest of their equipment. Radios were unreliable.

They couldn't get a true lock on the missing team's position; however, they had the general direction. Keeping the mountains in sight, they followed Teal'c, feeling confident the rest of SG-1 could be found.

Jack walked beside Teal'c, who remained silent. "So, T, where's the last place you saw 'em?"

"Several more clicks across the field at the hoodoos."

"The what?" Jack frowned.

"Hoodoos." Teal'c repeated.

"Who what?"

Teal'c's expression seemed to hold a tinge of irritation. "That is what ColonelMitchell said. Hoodoos are rock formations. DanielJackson described them as a geological…"

"Ach, ach, don't go there; rock formation is fine. Where are these rock formations?"

"As I said, I will guide you." Teal'c walked ahead, still seeming a bit out of sorts to Jack.

xxxxxx

"I don't really care what the hell you think, Jackson. I'm sayin' north is this way and that's the way were goin.'" Cam flung an arm in the direction of due east.

"Nooooo. North is this way." Daniel pointed due west.

"You're an idiot. We've been going this way for days." Mitchell took a threatening step forward.

Daniel stormed toward the colonel, closing the gap and glared warningly. Mitchell shoved him backwards, and when Daniel reached for his side arm, Mitchell threw the first punch, knocking Daniel's glasses off, ripping open a gash in the process, and hitting the eye dead center.

Daniel, blood dripping into his eye, retaliated with a well aimed pop to Mitchell's nose. Blood spurted, and Mitchell's hands went to cover the mess as he wobbled unsteady on his feet.

The ooze of fluid seeped into Daniel's eye and he blinked and wiped it with the heel of his hand. Mitchell saw the opening and charged. "You son of a bitch!"

Arms locked around each other, they scuffled. Daniel managed to wrestle Mitchell to the ground and they rolled around like cartoon characters, neither able to land another hit.

Sam watched the two men. "Mitchell appears to be losing. I'm surprised."

Vala pulled the knife from her belt and cleaned her nails without looking up. "Too early to tell."

"Enough!" Sam finally ordered and the two men separated instantly. Too evenly matched they were exhausted with the effort and with heated looks they both sat up on the forest floor.

Vala retrieved the first aid kit, dropping it on the ground between them and walked away. Hearing the crunch of something under her foot, she bent and pulled Daniel's glasses from the littered ground, shrugged, and tossed them over her shoulder. They smacked Sam in the face.

The midday sun cut in beams through the canopy of trees like spotlights on the two men.

Sam quietly came up behind Vala and shoved her as hard as she could. Arms out in crucifixion pose, Vala shot forward with the momentum, landing on top of Daniel, who grinned at his new prize. She narrowed her eyes and his grin grew larger. Lifting her chin, her head turned away, but she stayed were she was.

"Come on guys, we've got a temple to find." Mitchell held gauze to his nose, dabbing intermittently at the blood that continued to drip.

Daniel rummaged around for his glasses -with one eye swelling shut – unsuccessful in his search. Vala and Sam exchanged nervous looks. Unable to find them, he picked up his gear. "I can't find my glasses, actually, I don't think I need them…I'm seeing pretty damn well without them." He turned and followed Sam out of the forest and the others trailed behind him.

xxxxxx

"I'm starving." Vala dropped to the sand of the lakeshore and dumped her pack upside down completely emptying it. She poked around, tossing the giraffe and hairdryer aside, looking for food. "Three M & M's. That's all I have."

"Here, baby, have a power bar." Daniel squatted in front of Vala, peeling the packaged goodie like a banana, holding it out to her.

Looking adoringly, first at the food and then at Daniel, Vala took the bar, "aren't you hungry?"

"All I need is the air that I breathe and to love you, sweetie."

xxxxxx

Vala tested the temperature of the clear lake by swishing her hand through the water. "It's cool, not freezing as I remembered it." Squinting against the bright sun she peered up at Sam, still stuffing her gear – sand coated hairdryer and giraffe – into her pack.

"Hopefully one of the boats will float." Staring off at the golden temple that rose from the dark forest across the lake, Sam smiled. They were almost there. The mission soon to be accomplished.

"We could always swim." Vala stood, looking from Sam to the temple and then back across the shoreline to Cam and Daniel who flipped over the boats on their spines in search of one that would take them to the island.

"Cam." Daniel called, "I think this one is sound. See any oars?"

"Yep, there's five or six usable ones right here." Mitchell wandered over, rolling his stiff shoulders and stretching his face to alleviate the soreness. "Man, you look like you walked into a tree."

Daniel fingered his nearly swollen shut eye and the ugly gash over his brow, "Yeah, and you look like you walked into a brick wall."

"Touché friend! Whatever, we'll heal up real nice. Don't want to mess up our pretty faces any more, though." Cam shoved the boat into the water.

"Right." Daniel laughed.

"Okay, ladies," Mitchell quipped with a hand on the boat, "climb aboard our yellow submarine. We're off to see Vala's wizard." He climbed in last and gazed at the island's crowning jewel rising above the dark trees. "Now that's a temple!"

With two strong rowers, the women lounged in the middle of the craft sunning themselves under the hot midday sun.

Nearly halfway across, Vala stood, rocking the boat, pulling off her jacket and T-shirt. Mitchell watched with raised brows, and Daniel turned in time to see Vala strip down to her underwear and dive into the water. The three remaining boaters exchanged a quick look before following Vala's example.

xxxxxx

It had been easy to track them. Jack, with Teal'c and Colonel Reynolds, stood in the forest where SG-1 had last stopped. Evidently, there had been some sort of fracas and the first aid kit along with bloodied bandages littered the site. Reynolds spotted Daniel's mangled and bloody glasses, picked them up and handed them to Jack.

Teal'c studied the glasses in Jack's hand. "They had not come to blood-letting violence when I last saw them. Perhaps the prolonged exposure to the energy field is deepening their reactions."

Dr. Lee trudged up beside Teal'c, a worried expression on his face. "The field here reminds me of that ancient device Daniel and I found in Honduras. Most likely they are feeling the effects of the addiction to that energy. Like a Sarcophagus. We need to reach them soon, General, before we're unable to reverse the effects. Once they are within a mile or two of one of the devices, if it's not too late, they'll start to overcome the energy field, though probably not as fast as Teal'c did."

Teal'c nodded in concern, "They have not been gone long from this place."

Jack shoved the bloodied glasses in his vest. "Then let's quit yakking and head out. Airman," Jack pointed to one of Reynolds' men. "Stay here and watch our six." The rescue team moved through the woods at a run.

xxxxxx

Lazily floating beside Sam, Vala closed her eyes. "I don't think I want to go into the dark woods."

"There's bound to be lots of treasure," came Sam's lethargic reply.

"Treasures?" Vala's eyes popped open. She grinned up at Daniel who stood beside her, chest deep in the water, one hand on her back in support and a silly grin on his face.

"Of course," Sam moved her arms through the water to bring herself back closer to Vala, "Look at that temple." One hand came up and gestured toward the majestic structure. "It's all golden and sparkly; don't you remember what's in it?"

"No, not really. So many castles, so many palaces, so many temples." She felt Daniel's hand snake completely around her waist and he pulled her against him.

Mitchell had a hold of one of Sam's toes to keep her from floating away from the group. Pinching the toe lightly, he grinned. "Let's check it out. I like treasures. I'm not afraid of the spooky forest."

Sam hummed in response.

"I don't want to move. I'm quite happy to float here with my Daniel. It's my temple, and I got us here, so I get half of everything you find." Vala grinned wickedly, eyes closed. Daniel squeezed her waist in support of her demands.

"Deal! I think I'll swim on over to the shore and check out the lay of the land. See just how creepy the woods are." Cam pulled at Sam's toe.

"Me too!" Sam managed to stand, "Let me get my clothes, I don't want to appear unprofessional if there's anybody home. What would the general say?"

"Depends on what general you're talkin' about." Cam winked at Daniel. "Bring mine too, Sammie."

Sam lightheartedly sent a slap of water into Cam's face before reaching into the boat and retrieving their uniforms. She tossed his to him and dumped hers into the water, pulling it along with her as she swam to the shore behind him.

Daniel tugged Vala up to stand with him, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hotly.

When his lips released her, she sighed. "I think we should stay right here and let them have at it, don't you, darling?"

"Yes." He kissed her again.

"But what if they don't bring me my treasure?"

"I've got all the treasure you need."

xxxxxx

Sam and Cam lay on the shore waiting for the love birds for nearly an hour. The sun was low in the sky, but the heat seemed to be escalating. Finally Mitchell sat up, scratching at his sun-dried uniform before hopping to his feet. "Okay, Danny, you two come on, we have a mission to complete," he called, standing at the water's edge where he spotted them swimming lazily toward the island.

As soon as Daniel and Vala hit the shore and dressed, Sam moved ahead, finding a long unused path; then Mitchell, and Daniel disappeared into the darkness behind her. Vala hesitated, thinking she heard something, and turned to see Jack and Teal'c, arms waving frantically, from the other shoreline. She waved with a giddy grin and stepped into the jungle.

xxxxxx

"God damn it, Carter!" Jack tried the radio again and got nothing but static. Checking the boats strewn on the beach, they found all of them useless.

Ten minutes later Reynolds' lieutenant called out, "Sirs?" Lt. Sims approached Jack and Reynolds. "There's a boat floating out there. I can swim out and get it."

Both men nodded and the group waited impatiently for their ride across to be retrieved. Leaving Dr. Lee and one of Reynolds team on the edge of the water, Teal'c, Jack, Colonel Reynolds and Lt. Sims traversed the lake, rowing maniacally towards the temple.


	4. Island of Lost Souls

**Chapter Four: Island of Lost Souls**

Just minutes into the tropical forest the heat was oppressive, the humidity falling around them like an old wool army blanket soaked in boiling water. It reminded Daniel of the jungles in Honduras. His gash had opened and blood and sweat seeped into his swollen eye. But the vision of his other eye was somehow clearer, sharper.

Sam, cursing worse than Jack O'Neill, cut a path through the jungle, Vala close behind her, screaming obscenities in Goa'uld. They moved ahead until Daniel couldn't make out their words, just the heated tone of utter hatred spat out in raid fire. Mitchell appeared to be in a state of paranoid delusion, looking around the jungle as if he expected some zombie to rush him from the underbrush. His P-90 was at the ready, his finger on the trigger, and he frequently aimed it menacingly to and fro.

Daniel wiped the sweat and blood with his bandana, and then tied the dirty piece around his head. His good eye looked fiercely at the back of Mitchell's neck as Daniel touched the spot where the maniac had knocked his glasses off and cut into his face. That son of a bitch was crazy! Dangerous! Useless! Daniel pulled his knife from its sheath, his good eye intent on Mitchell's back.

Less than half click from the edge of the jungle, the late afternoon sun shot a beam out against the temple wall and reflected like a beacon towards the jungle, illuminating Sam. She turned to her team, took a few steps back into the jungle, just in time to see Daniel's arm raised, knife in hand behind Mitchell's back. Like a gunslinger, her sidearm cleared the holster and she fired. Mitchell turned a 360, firing the P-90 into the surrounding brush. Vala and Sam dropped to the ground, covering their heads.

xxxxxx

Jack was out of the boat before it hit the shore, wrenching his knee, but he kept moving as Teal'c and Reynolds rushed forward, leaving Sims to secure the boat. The single shot, followed by the unmistakable release of a full clip from a P-90 stopped them in their tracks for a second, before they took off at a dead run. Jack felt as if a bullet had ripped into his heart and he cursed his knee. Both Reynolds and Teal'c moved farther ahead. Sims passed Jack and leapt across a fallen tree and caught up with the others. Falling behind, Jack tripped over something and went sprawling face first onto the jungle floor.

"Shit!" Daniel barked out, sitting up, cradling one bleeding arm to his chest. The other arm was straight out and he held a gun pointed towards Jack's head.

Jack's eyes were open wide in astonishment. "Daniel, put the gun down."

Daniel blinked his good eye and studied Jack in question. His head seemed to twirl around on his shoulders, his stomach churned and then he was out again, falling straight into Jack.

xxxxxx

Vala was laughing, doubled over, hands on her knees in front of the shimmering temple wall as Sam and Mitchell stumbled out of the jungle.

"Whoa! What the hell kind of place is this?" Mitchell grinned, leaning against the golden gate to the temple to catch his breath.

Sam had joined Vala in hysterical laughter, both bent over with hilarity. "Wow, I feel like hell!" Sam managed to say between peals of laughter.

Suddenly, Vala stood straight and looked around. "Where's my Daniel?"

Sam immediately sobered, "Oh crap, I think I shot him!"

Vala burst out laughing, once again doubling over with hysterics and Sam joined in, while Mitchell grinned, leaning indolently against the gate.

xxxxxx

"Teal'c, you get Daniel back to Dr. Lee and Airman Krine as fast as you can, send Krine back with the boat. Reynolds, Sims, you're with me. Let's move."

Reynolds and Sims came into the clearing as Sam and Vala were laughing.

"Hey, Reynolds! Good to see ya, how the hell did you get here, or am I seein' things?" Mitchell pushed himself off the wall and went to shake the colonel's hand.

Colonel Reynolds signaled Sims to get the weapons from the wacky SG-1 members, who gave them up without a second thought.

Jack moved from the jungle into the clearing around the temple. "Carter!"

Sam popped up, eyes wide as she saluted, then took off at a run, launched herself in Vala fashion and hopped into Jack's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, and kissed him.

Jack's arms dangled at his sides and too astonished to respond, he let her kiss him until he was dizzy from lack of air. Dumbfounded, he put his arms around her, for support, and kissed her back. He was happy to see her alive, what could he do?

Reynolds' laugh was uncontrollable and poor Sims was at a loss as to how to react.

Hands on her hips, Vala frowned. "Where. Is. My. Daniel?"

"Sam shot him." Mitchell told her matter-of-factly.

"Oh. That's right." Vala turned to Reynolds. "Is he alive?"

"Yeah, she just winged him. Teal'c took him back to Dr. Lee."

"Bill's here? What a party this turned out to be! Can I go see Daniel?"

Jack was busy trying to untangle himself for the amorous Colonel Carter. Knowing the energy field was causing her over the top performance didn't help – except to keep him from yelling, 'damn it Carter' repeatedly. "Reynolds!"

"Yes sir?"

"I could use a little help here. And turn up the volume of that device!" Crap! He'd expect this kind of behavior toward Daniel, from Vala, not Carter acting like he was the stick and she was the popsicle. And what the hell was Mitchell grinning at?

"Yes, sir." Reynolds laughed again, coming to the rescue. "Sims, keep an eye on these two. I gotta go help O'Neill."

Standing behind Sam, Colonel Reynolds held out his hands close to her armpits where they were raised with her arms locked around General O'Neill. He was uncertain of how to proceed. His hands would have to reach around near breast level, but he needed that spot for leverage. Jack was peering at him with a scowl. Finally, he took a hold of the Colonel and pulled her back. It was like trying to get an octopus off its prey.

Doe-eyed and blinking, Sam kept grinning up at Jack. He rolled his eyes at her, then turned to Reynolds. "How are we going to get these people back?" Warily he watched Carter from the corner of his eye for any signs of more peculiar attempts to engage him in her Vala-esque behavior.

Reynolds held up a finger in a 'wait a minute' gesture and grabbed Vala, hauling her back from the water in her third attempt to find 'her Daniel' as Sims tried to keep Mitchell from opening the golden gates. "Sorry, Sir." Reynolds kept a tight hold on Vala's arm, "We'll make two trips in the boat. It's on its way back. I suggest Sims, Krine and you take Sam and Vala over. Krine can bring the boat back for us. They seem to have quieted down… a bit… I guess the shield is working fine."

xxxxxx

Vala gladly hopped into the boat the airman held, sending it wobbling as she crawled over the seats. Sam was a bit more reluctant and looked back at her new best friend, Mitchell. "Bye Cammie!"

With a little palm up wave he frowned, "By Sammie."

Jack glared at Mitchell. What the hell is going on with those two? He watched Sam who looked back adoringly at Mitchell. Jack O'Neill was not happy. "Cammie?" He barked out and Sam looking a bit confused herself, only nodded.

Sims rowed from the back of the boat with Krine in the front. Sitting behind Vala and Sam, Jack held each of them by the back of their vests. Carter kept twisting around and smiling at him, Vala kept twisting around and glaring at him. Like clockwork the two synchronized their turns from one to the other.

Carter was at it again. That sappy smile had him thinking about her kiss and the feel of her in his arms. She whispered loudly, head turned and eyes soft, "I was thinking, Sir, that maybe we could double date with Vala and Daniel."

"Right. Sure, yabetcha. We'll do that Carter." If only!

Vala glared at him again. "What the hell is your problem?" Jack jerked the back of her vest. A handful of Vala and Sam was a bit daunting. In hindsight he should have had Sims hold onto one of them, but they were gliding across the lake at a good clip.

"You know your girlfriend here shot Daniel. Not that I blame her. You should have gotten here sooner. Gawd! My head is spinning."

"Mine, too." Sam didn't turn around again.

Jack, with his hands literally full, kept thinking about that kiss, as Sims and Krine rowed on.

xxxxxx

Back in the clearing, Daniel's head was about to spin off his shoulders. And not just from blood loss or Dr. Lee's first aid. He kept remembering things he'd rather forget. Even if it had been the energy field, as Bill Lee had reminded him - recounting their Honduras adventure in unnecessarily gruesome detail – the horror of what could have happened, along with the lingering emotions connected to Vala, dominated his thoughts.

"Can you stand, DanielJackson?" Teal'c was in mother hen mode.

"I'm still a little dizzy. Give me a minute. And, Teal'c, none of this was your fault. If you hadn't gone back we all might be dead now."

Teal'c bowed his head. "Perhaps you are correct."

Head supported in one hand, Daniel groaned. "Still no radio contact?" He said, releasing his head.

"None."

"If they were out of the jungle, maybe they're okay."

"I am sure of it."

"You don't have any lingering effects?"

"None."

"My vision is getting all fuzzy. Have you seen my glasses?"

"O'Neill has them. What is left of them."

"I wonder if Vala is alright."

"ValaMalDoran is a resourceful warrior. As are ColonelCarter and ColonelMitchell."

"Yeah. I think I can stand now. Maybe we could head back out toward the shoreline and meet them."

Teal'c supported Daniel as he stood. "It would be best to remain here and let them come to us."

"Maybe I should sit back down." Suddenly he sat. "Bill, have you got any of those pain pills?"

"I just gave you two."

"Oh." Daniel lay back on the ground and drifted into unconsciousness.

xxxxxx

Vala was running and Sims was trying to catch up with her as she plowed through the undergrowth, with the General tugging the Colonel along somewhere behind them. The plan had been for General O'Neill to get the women back to the rest of the rescue team while he and Krine went back for the others. Ms Mal Doran had had another plan. Since the two women had settled down the General had relaxed his hold on them. They were taken off guard when Vala wrenched herself free from the General and hauled ass before they could stop her.

Sims figured they were somewhere in the middle of the two devices and the island, and the spot where they'd taken Dr. Jackson couldn't be more than two or three clicks apart. But he worried Vala could still be feeling the consequences of the energy field. She seemed intent on locating Dr. Jackson at her earliest convenience.

xxxxxx

After sending the airman back with the boat, Jack moved towards the clearing with a death grip on Sam, who had followed along quietly.

She was frowning at him. "Ah, Sir?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I need to apologize for something."

"What's that Carter?" He grinned at her.

"Well, sir, I don't think I was supposed to be kissing you."

"Ya think? It's okay, you were under the influence."

"Cam's going to be alright, isn't he?"

Jack stopped, pulling Sam around in front of him, hands on her shoulders, "And you care, why?"

"Well, I think one of the things the energy here did was clarify some deep hidden feelings."

"For whom?"

"For you in one way and Cam in another. He's such a nice guy, he's cute, he's funny and I think he's fast becoming a good friend."

"Friend?"

"Uh huh. Like my brother, but actually closer than Mark and I. He's just tuned into me, I suppose from working so close, in such harrowing circumstances."

"And me?"

"You should know how I feel about you."

"And if I don't?"

"Stop pussyfooting around, Jack… Sir… Jack, I'm not as whacked as I was. You kissed me back. With a good amount of effort, I might add."

"I think we need to move on."

"As in 'us' or back to where we came from?"

"I think we better be sure Sims caught up with Vala."

"You're just going to avoid the whole thing. As usual."

"No, Carter…Sam….Carter, I'm not. But I'm not going to stand in the middle of some wacky woods and discuss our relationship."

"We have a relationship?"

"We do now, or when I get you back to Earth."

"One kiss?"

"Not on your life. We'd be here for days. Come on. Let's move out."

xxxxxx

Vala crashed through to the clearing, stopping suddenly at the sight of the seemingly-dead Daniel. Sims slammed into her back, unable to stop his momentum. Vala was knocked to her knees and she crawled to Daniel's side.

Daniel lay on his side and Vala gently turned him to his back. One of his eyes, the un-swollen one, blinked open slowly. Vala cried in relief, placed her hands on either side of his cheeks and kissed him breathless. "I thought you were dead. Daniel, I thought you were dead." Tears streamed down her face and she kissed him gently around his swollen eye. "As God is my witness and everyone else standing here, I will never lose you again. If I have to search the Universe I will find another set of Kor Mak bracelets and bind you to me for eternity. I love you! And it has nothing to do with any god-awful thingie making us all crazy. You're mine, Daniel and there's not a thing…."

His hand came to rest on the back of her head and he pulled her close, mouth hovering beneath hers. "As God is my witness, Vala Mal Doran, I …" He captured her lips in a heated kiss.

Jack, still tugging Sam along, came into the clearing. "Hey T! What's with the…" He shook his finger back and forth at Daniel and Vala. "I thought that gadget worked. Do I need to send backup for hauling Mitchell back?"

"It is indeed working, O'Neill."

xxxxxx

Daniel had completely left the mountain and stood outside the tunnel entrance, cell phone to his ear, head down, kicking at pebbles on the pavement.

"Okay, where? I've never been on a double date. I have no idea how to do this." His attempt at privacy had been miscalculated as he'd chosen a shift change to make his call. The stream of personnel to and from the mountain passed continuously and Daniel nodded and waved in response to the nonstop greetings.

His head bobbed up and down as if the person on the phone could see his reaction. "Kind of a fancy place isn't it?" Then his eyes rolled in response to the other end of the conversation. "No, Jack. That's fine. Just not what I thought of for a first date. Okay, okay, don't get your panties in a wad! No, you don't have to pay for it, I'm not poor, you know. You're sure we want to do this…out in public?" When he didn't get an answer he prompted, "Jack?" The other end of the line remained silent. Daniel looked up to see two Airmen stare at him with open mouths obviously having heard the last of the conversation. He burst out laughing at what they must be thinking, but he let them walk away without a word.

"Daniel? Sorry, I had to sign something stupid. I think Carter likes fancy, and god and every one else in the known universe knows Vala does. Daniel? Did you hear me? What's so damned funny?"

END

A/N: What a wacky story this one turned out to be. Thanks to Mari, Aly and Sam for trying to keep me straight in the beginning (nearly a year ago), and childofspacegypsy1 for the read throughs/support, Alex for letting me whine and reading it, and especially MrsPollifax for the incredible and extraordinary job of beta (and more whining), and for putting up with all the other stuff I threw at her over the long haul - and as always, the commas. B


End file.
